Nothing Like Being Home
by Season Of Magic
Summary: Here is my take on what happened AFTER the door closed and Ash is back home at the end of XY&Z EP 47. {Three-Shot; COMPLETE.}
1. Chapter 1

**[-]**

 **Nothing Like Being Home**

 **by: Season Of Magic**

 **{-}**

 _"I would like to say one last thing... thank you!"_

Those words kept echoing inside Ash's head over and over like a broken record. His face was red all through the flight from Kalos to his hometown. But if anyone asked, he would deny it had to do with him being kissed just mere hours ago. The temperature change from the airport to the plane just got to him that was all.

 _"When we meet again, I'll be a prettier woman!"_

Serena was certainly already pretty enough already and if her claims were true, when they met again...

"I will have to control myself!" Ash suddenly exclaimed. He was now in Kanto, walking back to his home.

Pikachu glanced over to its trainer in a confused manner. "Chu?" It said as if asking what was wrong.

Ash realized he had said it out loud. "Ahhh... nothing." He said waving his hands.

Pikachu of course did not believe it for one second. Covering its mouth it was now laughing at its trainer.

The little traitor!

"Aren't you supposed to be my best friend?"

"Chu! Chu! Chu!" Pikachu was now acting out what had occurred hours ago. Kissy face and all.

"Must you remind me?" Ash couldn't help but sigh. "I didn't even give a proper reply."

Pikachu slapped its face. It was a signal to its trainer that it thought he was stupid. "Pikaaaaaa."

"I know. I know." Ash nodded as he kicked a pebble in utter annoyance. He then kept walking.

Pikachu flailed its tiny arms. "Piiiii."

"Do you think she got to Hoenn okay?" Ash asked Pikachu after a while.

Pikachu shrugged. "Kaaaa."

Ash nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I think so too."

Pikachu wanted to roll its eyes. They could just call her once they got home but its trainer was simply. Taking. Too. Darn. LONG!

Pikachu went behind Ash and began pushing him.

"Okay, okay you made a point."

* * *

Ash took a deep breath. He had not been in Kanto in so long and now he was finally back. He firmly stood his ground and glanced over from the road that lead to his house. As a child, this road seemed never-ending. Now it was one long twisted path that would lead him back to where his mom was waiting for him.

"Pallet town, I'm back!" He yelled. Pikachu who was in his shoulder as usual, glanced to him.

"Pika piiiii!" It said back.

Ash didn't even think twice, he gained momentum and ran with all his might the rest of the way not stopping until he reached the entrance to his house.

He stared from the entry way. Noticing how nothing really changed, but to him it felt like something just... _had_.

He stared at Pikachu, and Pikachu stared back. Then Ash confidently walked the rest of the way and reached for the doorknob.

 _Surely mom wouldn't have locked out her only hson!_ Was echoing through his head and as the door opened up, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm home." He said as he let the door closed behind him.

Delia quickly ran over from the kitchen. "You're _finally_ home! I was worried sick mister! Do you know what time it is!?"

Ash removed his hat and quickly raised a hand to his hair, shaking it as he did when he was nervous. "Sorry mom..."

Delia began sobbing as she hugged her son. "I'm just glad to see you're back and safe." Then she let go and wiped her eyes. "Now let me take a good look at your handsome face."

Ash averted his eyes. "Mom... stop it."

Pikachu, who had hopped off Ash's shoulders when they arrived, watched the interaction quietly.

"Pika piii!" It finally said.

Delia glanced over and laughed. "Of course I didn't forget you Pikachu! It's good to see you thank you for taking care of my son on his travels." She bowed.

Pikachu grinned and pat itself in the chest. "Piiii!"

"Well, come on you two the trip must have been exhausting and you must be hungry. Go freshen up while I reheat the food I cooked and made when I thought someone would have eaten by now."

"Sheesh mom! I got distracted." Ash said as he made his way up the stairs. "I'll be back down in a bit."

"Take your time." Delia said as she made her way to the kitchen.

"You coming Pikachu?" Ash asked as he glanced toward his friend. Pikachu was already in the living room and was currently laying down. Pikachu shook its head.

Ash nodded and then sighed as he made his way to his room by himself. When he finally made it to the door, he opened it with bated breath.

Nothing really had changed from the last time he was here. His room looked clean and in well-kept condition.

He smiled as he placed his hat in the chair, then took off his backpack and also placed it there alongside his jacket.

He opened up his backpack and was rummaging through it for his badge case to display it alongside the others.

"Aha!" He said as he found it. He quickly went to place it next to his Unova one.

With pride he stared at all his badges, and stood there in a daze as he remembered everything he went through to get to where he is now.

The minutes quickly passed and by the time he noticed, his mother was opening the door to his room.

"Ash Ketchum! I've been calling you for over five minutes mister! I can't believe I had to come get you."

Ash blinked and got over his daze, coming back from his daydreaming.

"Sorry mom." He apologized. "I'll be down in a minute."

Delia grabbed his hand. "Nonsense! You're coming down right this instant. You look absolutely pale."

"Ehehehe." Ash raised his free hand to his hair. "Right..."

* * *

Ash had devoured every single plate his mom placed next to him without a complain. He loved food and he had certainly missed his mom's cooking even more. To him it seemed like an endless buffet.

"Seriously, what will I do with you?" Delia shook her head but was smiling brightly. Her son's eating habit proved to her that he would be fine.

"I shooon't cho' washaaa m'san aaann." {I don't know what you mean.} Ash said in between bites.

"Anyways," Delia said, as she placed her hands in top of the table, "tell me about Kalos. How are Eureka, Citron and Serena? Serena was blushing when I invited them over."

Hearing Serena's name made Ash choke. Delia reached for the jug of water and poured her son a glass.

"Let... a guy enjoy.. his meal..." Ash said when he had finally stopped choking. "Before... you ask... like an inquisitor."

Pikachu, who was eating its own food simply flailed its arms and seemed to be laughing. It hopped on over to Delia's side and when it had her attention, made a kissy face.

Delia gave a squeal. "Oh!?"

Ash glared. "TRAITOR!" He said turning his face and was now blushing madly. He had finally manage to store what had happened away from his mind and Pikachu just had to bring it up again.

"So, to recap; you did good in the league, met good friends... _aaaaaaand_ kissed a girl in Kalos?" Delia asked.

"More like she kissed me." Ash muttered. "And it was technically only a peck in the lips."

"On the lips!?" Delia screamed out loud.

Ash groaned. "That's what you hear?"

"Well, don't just sit there. Tell me _ALL_ about it."

Ash sighed.

It was gonna be a long night for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**[-]**

 **Nothing Like Being Home**

 **by: Season Of Magic**

 **{-}**

"I can't believe I kissed him!" Serena squeaked to her Pokémon. They had just reached Hoenn and she let them out once they had gotten out the airport. Pancham, Sylveon and Braixen only stared. "Anyways, what should we do now guys?"

"Serenaaaaaaaa!" A voice snapped her out her thoughts.

Serena blinked. "Uhhhh...?" She stared at the girl in front of her.

She was wearing two pigtails, a green bandanna, a long orange shirt with a green belt and shorts. Her sneakers were also green. She had a piece of paper with WELCOME TO HOENN, SERENA! Written on it.

"You are Serena right? I mean you look just like Ash said you would. A cute girl, with a bright smile and oh, your Pokemon are absolutely adorable!" The girl finally breathed.

Serena couldn't stop blinking. "Cute? Who me?" She pointed to herself. "Uhhh well, yes I'm Serena. You know Ash?"

The girl placed the sign down and brought her in for a hug. "Know him? I practically am like his sister! We traveled together while he was here. I'm May!"

"Traveled together?" Serena repeated back. Pushing her slight jealousy aside, she hugged back the girl. "Well, uh, nice to meet you May."

May let go. "Oops!" She said sweat dropping. "I'm normally not like this it's just exciting to meet someone who's like me."

"Like you?" Serena asked.

"A coordinator of course."

Serena tilted her head. "I'm not a coordinator. I'm a performer."

"Nonsense," May waved her hands. "It's probably the same thing just with a different name."

"Right..."

May grabbed the sign from the floor and with the other, Serena's bag. "We can continue this at the closest Pokemon Center so we can get you situated, let's go."

Serena could only stare and follow along.

Sipping on a cup of hot chocolate, Serena breathed a sigh. She was finally on a common ground that she knew. Pokemon Centers were all the same, it seemed. She walked to where May was and sat down.

"I'm really sorry if I overwhelmed you."

Serena shook her head and smiled. "No, no, it's fine. I'm just feeling a bit out of it is all. Being away from home and going around the region is one thing but being in a new place is something else. I had a hard time adjusting when I moved to Kalos as a kid."

"You're not originally from Kalos?" May asked.

"No. I was actually born and raised in Pallet Town. It's just I moved as a kid, Ash didn't even remember me!"

"Childhood friends, huh?"

"Nothing like that. Professor Oak had a training camp and I got lost. Ash saved me."

"That's the type of person he is." May said with a smile.

"Yeah. He's the best."

May grinned. "Oh?"

Serena blushed. "I mean... you know, he's a very friendly person."

May raised an eyebrow. "He's a very nice person, yes, but are we talking about the same Ash?"

Serena took her cup again and sipped. "Forget I said anything."

May laughed. "I'm only playing with you. I traveled with him, so I know how he is. He didn't tell me much other than you were coming here and that he wanted me to be your guide, but by him doing that I can see that you mean a lot to him."

"He was probably just trying to be helpful." Serena stated.

May stood up. "Why don't we go ask him?"

Serena blinked. "What?"

May winked as she pointed to the video phone.

* * *

 **Ring ring ring, ring ring ring, PHONE CALL, PHONE CALL!**

Ash was getting a cup of water from the fridge. Cup in hand he walked to the phone.

"Who could it be at this hour?" He picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

"Hi Ash!" May's face showed up on the screen.

"Ah, May hi." Ash said as he set down the cup on the desk. He grabbed a chair and sat down.

"I'm at the Pokemon center with Serena, she is EXACTLY like you described. Me and her are going to get along great."

Ash sighed in relief. "She got there safely? Thank Arceus. And thanks once again for going to pick her up May. I didn't want her to be alone."

May smiled. "Of course, it wasn't a problem, and with how cute she is I'm glad that I did go."

Ash's face darkened. "Did something happen?"

May stared. "Huh? No, why?"

Ash's face relaxed. "Good."

May grinned knowingly. "Anyways, just to show you she's safe and sound..." May ushered her hands around. "Come into view Serena, stop hiding. Wait... are you blushing?"

Ash laughed lightly. "Serena, you don't have to hide." He said. Serena raised herself from where she was in the ground, her face slightly coming into view. She waved one of her hands. "Hello to you too."

"You're sooooo cute!" May raised Serena up completely and brought her into a hug.

"Can't. Breathe." Serena ushered.

May let her go and stood up from the chair. She passed the receiver to Serena. "Here, you two catch up I need something to drink."

"May, you're the one that hasn't seen him in ages, you talk."

May winked. "From the way he can't stop staring at you, I can tell it's not me he wants to talk to."

Ash's face got red. "M-May!"

May laughed. "Have a nice talk you two!" She walked away.

"She's something else." Ash couldn't help but say as he ruffled his hair.

"Tell me about it." Serena said as she sat down.

"Anyways, how was your trip to Hoenn?" Ash asked.

"Good. I'm a bit overwhelmed but I just got here so."

"It's understandable. Take your time to properly rest so you're not jet lagged. May will catch you up to everything about contests later."

"She already tried to on the way here." Serena said laughing. "I didn't know someone could be as enthusiastic about them as me."

"She is Hoenn's princess for a reason." Ash stated. "You can learn a lot from May."

"Yes, I think so too." Serena said with a nod.

"Contests and performing are different, but you'll see that at the core they're the same. You'll do great in Hoenn, and who knows maybe you can dethrone May!"

Serena laughed. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves."

"Why not? You have a lot of potential. You're a great performer and you'll be a good coordinator as well."

"You think so?" Serena asked taken aback.

"Of course. I believe in you." Ash said, blushing.

"I-I-I I see..." Serena responded back, red faced as well. "Ash, about the uhmm..."

"Hmm?"

"The... you know..."

"How can I know if you don't say so?" Ash said teasingly.

"Ash!"

Ash raised his hands. "Sorry, couldn't help it." He smiled. "If you were going to apologize or something of the sort, don't."

"I need to." Serena stated.

"You don't. I'm the one that needs to apologize." Ash replied.

"What why?" Serena blinked.

"Because I didn't respond..." Ash said guiltily.

"I didn't really give you a chance, and I took advantage." Serena said.

"If you say 'sorry'..." Ash said again.

"Then I do and that's that."

"No." Ash sighed, as he ruffled his hair.

"Hmm?" Serena asked.

"I know we won't be able to meet for a while, but I just wanted you to know that no matter where we are, I'll be rooting for you. You'll do great things in Hoenn, and I too will try my best wherever I go next."

"Thank you Ash! I know you will too."

Ash took a deep breath. "I don't want to do this over the phone, especially not when I'm uncertain where life is going to take me, but..." Ash gulped. "Like you said, that when we meet next you'll be an even more amazing person, which is impossible because you already ARE such an amazing person. You too, are my goal. You have inspired me..." He bit his lips and looked away slightly.

Serena almost dropped the phone receiver. "What?"

"I too will be an even more amazing person when we meet in the future." Ash said. "I'm not asking you to wait or anything... but," - "I'll wait!" Serena interrupted.

"If there is any glimmer of hope, I'll be waiting." She said with her eyes closed and hands clasped to her heart.

"There is. You are the one for me." Ash said, "My dream to become a Pokemon Master is important but you are important too!" Tears fell down Serena's eyes. "Darn it! This is why I didn't want to say it over the phone."

Serena quickly wiped away her tears and breathed. Opening her eyes, she smiled brightly towards Ash. "I'll be waiting." She whispered to him like a unbreakable promise.

"I'll try to come back to you soon." Ash promised back.

They both hung up simultaneously.


	3. Chapter 3

_Season: From last chapter till this one, it's been two year_ _s ^~^ I'm not good at writing Pokemon Battles so I apologize for everythimg in advanced. Also... we get ASH! AHHH!_

 **[-]**

 **Nothing Like Being Home**

 **by: Season Of Magic**

 **{-}**

"The final match has come to this! From Kalos, Serena! And from Hoenn, our very own, May!"

"Sylveon, I choose you."

"Glaceon, come on out."

'Five minutes on the clock. And... start!'

"Let's begin things off with Ice Beam." May directed her Glaceon.

"Sylveon, dodge and then use Fairy Wind!"

As soon as it saw the beam, Sylveon jumped off the way but it still took a bit of damage. It used Fairy Wind.

"Is that the best you got? Secret Power Glaceon you can do it."

"Nope!" Serena winked. "Just as we practiced, Sylveon. Swift!"

The rapid stars quickly went through the light orbs, and both Glaceon and Sylveon stood glancing at each other.

The stars had hit Glaceon so the score was now nearly even.

"No worries Glaceon, Ice Shard."

Glaceon shoot out sparkly shards, and Serena simply remained calm.

"Protect!" She stated, "then hop on the shards and use Fairy Wind."

"Dig" May exclaimed.

Glaceon burrowed it's way underground. Sylveon was confused.

"Stay focused you got this." Serena exclaimed calmly. "Double Team."

About seven Sylveon's spread out around the arena as Glaceon came back up.

"Let's not give them the chance, Ice shard!" May stated.

"Knock them away with Swift."

The scoreboard quickly became lower, and the time passed by.

"Mirror Coat!" May exclaimed.

The shooting stars switched directions and were coming back to Sylveon.

"Dodge and protect."

"Let's end this Glaceon." May said. "Ice Beam."

"Not on my watch." Serena stated. "Jump as high as you can then use Fairy Wind."

The whistle blew, signaling the end of the match. The scoreboard finished tallying up the score.

Serena and May finally breathed and managed to look up to the board.

They both blinked in disbelief as Serena's picture lighted up the screen.

"I did it?" Serena asked quietly. Her feet took her to where Sylveon was.

She quickly kneeled down to embrace Sylveon with happy tears falling down her face. "We did it!"

"You did it indeed." May wiped her eyes as she walked towards Serena. "Congratulations!" She extended her hand out.

"Thank you." Serena said as she stood up. She took May's hand in hers. "For everything."

May shook her head. "You were the one who put in the effort, and now you're Hoenn's best coordinator."

Serena blushed. "I'm a performer."

May waved her hand, "It's the same thing."

Serena lightly smiled and proceeded to hug May. "You're still Hoenn's princess."

"Of course!" May exclaimed. "You're the queen so obviously that makes me the princess." She added teasingly.

* * *

Serena stood in front of the mirror of her dressing room. Brushing her now waist long hair, she hummed lightly.

"I can't believe it's been two years." She said to herself. She then noticed the cherry blossom bouquet. "What's this doing here?"

"Has it really been two years?" A voice said from the closet. "... Are you perhaps talking about the flowers?"

"Wha-!" Serena blinked, and then screamed. "Who's there!"

"I need help." The voice said. "I was trying to hide after putting the flowers in the dresser but... I kind of got stuck and can't get out."

"Serves you right!" Serena exclaimed.

"Can you get me out?" The voice asked.

Serena raised her eyebrows as if the person could see her. "Why should I?"

"Because I want to see you and I missed you."

"I can't miss who I don't even know." Serena crossed her arms defiantly.

"I'm not a stranger!" The voice exclaimed.

"Prove it!" Serena challenged. "You can just be a stalker that's after me."

"A stalker's been after you? Where is he!?"

Serena laughed at that. "For someone who's a stalker yourself you sure seem protective."

"Of course I am!" The voice stated. "And I'm not a stalker."

"Fine, stand back I'll humor you." Serena said as she called out Delphox.

"Whoa Braixen evolved? That's great."

"You didn't know?" Serena asked. "Delphox, ember on the closet's doorknob."

"Nope...!" The voice said as it stood further back and waited for whatever would happen. "Ahhh that's hot."

"Scratch to finish off the job Delphox, you're doing great."

The person gasped. "Look, I wanna get out of here so you're the one who will have to stand back now."

Serena moved back.

"One, two..." The person started counting as Serena asked, "What are you doing?"

"-THREE!" The door blasted open as the person caught the breath of fresh air.

Serena blinked in disbelief. The hair, the eyes. She knew them from somewhere.

Light brown eyes glanced up to Serena's light blue. "Long time no see." The teenager boy waved sheepishly. Serena got teary eyed as she closed the distance and went straight into his arms.

"Ash!" She was now a babbling mess.

The boy, Ash, quickly placed his hands around her. "There, there. It's me."

"I know... I just, I can't believe it!"

"Me neither to be honest." He whispered.

"Is this okay?" She asked softly.

Ash nodded as he embraced her even tighter. "Yes."

"Good, cause I'm never letting go."

Ash smiled softly as he closed his eyes. "I don't want you to."

"Really?"

"Really."

Serena breathed a sigh of relief. "I've missed you so much."

"Me too."

"I've thought about you every day."

"I have as well." Ash said as he opened his eyes. Pulling away slightly, he faced Serena. "You do know what will happen now right?"

Serena blinked. "No...?" She said confusedly.

Ash grinned. He leaned his face towards her and pecked her lips. "Caught you!"

Serena's face turned bright red. "ASH!"

* * *

"How could you keep this from me? Serena was glaring daggers at May.

May raised her hands defensively. "I didn't know anything."

Ash was holding unto Serena's hand. He pressed light circles with his free hand. "She really didn't know," he said. "I decided to come by as a surprise."

"It was a very shocking surprise." Serena said as she tried to not think about how well their hands fit together.

"Was it at least welcomed?" Ash asked, as he kept doing light presses.

"Y-yeah." Serena stated.

"You're both going to give me diabetes and it's only been fifteen minutes." May said as she glanced from her side of the table.

Ash winked jokingly. "I can hold your hand too if you want." He said as Serena pouted. "Hey!" She said.

Ash laughed. "Oops, better not..." he flashed a bright smile at Serena. "Don't worry, my eyes are only on you, my queen."

Serena couldn't turn redder if she tried.

May coughed. "Oooookay. I'm going to go grab drinks and something to eat for all of us. You two stay here and uhh keep making googley eyes at each other."

"How can I not?" Ash asked in a daze.

"Rigggghhhht." May left the table.

Serena blinked and came back to planet Earth. "Ash?"

"Yes?"

"As much as I like this," she said as she pointed to their hands, "we haven't really talked about it."

"I thought we did."

"Two years ago, yes."

"Oh..." Ash said a bit deflated. "Did I jump to the wrong conclusion?"

"What? No, no," Serena said rapidly. "I meant what I said back then. I was waiting for you."

"Was?"

Serena wanted to facepalm herself.

 _How dense can he be?_

"I was waiting for you yes," she said as she took a deep breath. "Now that you're here it means I don't have to wait for you anymore right?"

"Of course not! I'm here because of you." Ash said. "For us." He added.

Serena smiled lightly. "For us..." She repeated. "Us. You and me."

"I'm your goal." Ash whispered. "And you definitely a _re_ prettier now than back then."

Serena bawled her eyes.

Serena bawled her eyes. "I still like you so much."

Ash stared in shock. Quickly he regained his senses and he once again held Serena in his arms. "I like you too. So much."

Serena's tears didn't stop. "Are you just saying that?"

"After everything that has happened today, you dare ask?"

"Just want to make sure I'm not dragging you into my silly dreams."

"They're not silly and I wouldn't mind getting dragged into them if it means we're together."

"Are we?"

For his answer, Ash claimed Serena's lips once again. This time it was a full fletched kiss. "We are."


End file.
